


I'm Fine

by bluemadridista



Series: Transfer Tragedies [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sad, Transfer Window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This immediately follows Transatlantic Call. Sergio arrives at Iker's house, and they discuss the transfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I could say this wasn't true, but sadly some of it is. :'( Most of it, I made up though - mostly the happy bits tbh.
> 
> This entire series is being written for the madridistas who are hurting right now. Love you all. xx

**I’m outside. I forgot my key.**

Iker smiled and rolled his eyes. Sergio had never once remembered his key.

His smile faded when it occurred to him that soon it wouldn’t matter. He slipped his phone into his pocket, and trudged to the front door.

When he swung it open, the sight of Sergio made him gasp. His hair wasn’t styled. It hung limply over his forehead. His eyes were bloodshot, and his bottom lip was raw where he had been chewing it as he sometimes did when he was anxious or upset.

“I’m fine,” Sergio said as if he could read his mind.

Iker grabbed him, and pulled him in, hugging him tightly.

“I’m fine,” Sergio insisted, though Sergio could hear his voice cracking. “I’m here for you.”

“I love you,” Iker choked out.

Sergio squeezed him so tightly that it almost hurt, but he didn’t say anything in return. He didn’t really have to. Iker knew, of course, he knew.

Sergio’s face was pressed against the crook of his neck. Iker could feel hot tears flooding over his skin. He hated himself for making Sergio cry, but even more he hated Perez. He was being forced out, forced to leave his home, _forced_ to leave the man that he loved behind.

He knew that. Deep down, he knew that, and still the guilt was eating at him as he held Sergio and let him cry.

Several long minutes passed before Iker felt Sergio pulling away, heard him sniff, and felt a chill skitter down his body as Sergio and all of the heat he had radiated disappeared.

Was that what every day of his life in Portugal would feel like?

Iker wipes his eyes, and watched silently as Sergio did the same. His lover’s face was beet red like they’d been out for a run in the blazing sun. His eyes were even more bloodshot than before, the lids puffy and swollen. When Sergio’s hand fell away from his face, Iker raised his own and gently brushed his thumb over Sergio’s cheek.

Sergio’s lip quivered. He knew this was coming. The signs had been there. Iker would never deny the rumors. The rumors would never cease. He knew, and still he could not have been more shocked to see the headlines. He knew, but he was still so unprepared for what the heartache would feel like. It felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest.

“I cannot say sorry enough times,” Iker whispered as he watched Sergio’s eyes fill with tears again. He felt the familiar pain of a lump rising in his throat.

He was shocked when Sergio’s face suddenly transformed from heartbroken to enraged. “It’s not you who should be apologizing!!!!” He bellowed, slamming the front door shut. Iker jumped, having forgotten the door was still wide open. Sergio’s hands tore through his unkempt hair, and he muttered curses in Spanish – all directed toward Perez.

“Sese…” Iker grasped Sergio’s wrists, gently, but still firmly, and pulled his hands away from his head. “Te quiero mucho,” he whispered, pulling Sergio by the wrists to him.  He kissed his swollen lips gently.

“I’m sorry,” Sergio muttered against his lips. I’m supposed to be here for you, and I’m like this…”

“I might take offense if you were too awfully happy, amor.” Iker brushed his nose against the side of Sergio’s, and kissed him again.

“I could never be happy that you’re leaving.”

Iker shook his head. “I would never be happy to leave you.” He dropped Sergio’s wrists, and placed his hands on his cheeks. “What will I do without you, Gitano?”

“Nothing. You’ll never be _without_ me.”

A small smile graced Iker’s lips. He caressed Sergio’s cheeks with his thumbs. “You’ll always be right here?” He took his right hand away from Sergio’s face, and placed it over his heart.

Sergio nodded. “But I could come with you too.”

Iker pulled away completely as if the shock of Sergio’s words had actually _physically_ shocked him. “What? You couldn’t.”

Sergio shrugged. “There are rumors of my transfer flying around too. I mean, no one has actually said anything to _me_ yet, but I could always tell them that I want to go to Porto. Perez hates me too.”

“No, Sergio, no. You can’t do that. You can’t leave Madrid.”

“Funny I always said the same thing about you, and look at you now.”

Iker grimaced. “It’s different. I was forced out. You can’t just leave, because you want to follow me.”

Sergio stared into his eyes for a moment, and then suddenly his face fell and he hung his head. “I know,” he said in a forlorn voice.

Iker took him by the hand, and led him into the living room. The entryway was really no place to be having this conversation. Iker sat down on the black leather sofa that Sergio had chosen, and pulled Sergio down with him. Sergio leaned over on his chest, and draped his arm over his waist. “What is a vice-captain supposed to do without his captain?” he asked.

Iker winced. What was a captain supposed to without his captaincy? He ran his hand gently through Sergio’s hair. “He’s supposed to become a captain.”

“I don’t want to captain those idiots all the time. We’re idiots. I don’t know how you could handle us all these years.”

Iker laughed outright for the first time that day. “You tested the very limits of my patience, trust me. That was mostly you though, so keep yourself in line, and you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. I never gave you a bit of trouble.”

“If I thought for a second that you actually believed that, I would push you off my sofa right now.”

“This is _my_ sofa. I picked it out.”

“I paid for it.”

“You should leave it for me when you go.”

“What will I lay on when I’m lonely, and want to remember all the nights we laid on this?”

“Laid? Or had sex, perv?”

Iker laughed, but his eyes welled up with tears. “I mean all of the nights we spent like this, just holding each other.”

“You’re so romantic, Iker. Did you put that on your resume for Porto? Do I need to worry about their intentions?”

“You’re such an idiot. Resume? I’m not applying for an office job in Portugal.”

Sergio chuckled. It felt good to dance around the issue for a bit, to laugh like nothing was wrong, like their world wasn’t coming to an end.

“We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?” Iker ended their dance abruptly.

“What do you mean by okay, because I feel like I’m dying?”

Iker couldn’t be upset with Sergio for being so candid when that was something he had always loved and respected about him. “My heart got ripped from chest some time at the beginning of this week. I’m not sure how I’m still standing.”

“So, we’re not okay?”

“Do you still want to be with me? That’s what I meant.”

“Shut up. Don’t even ask me that question.”

“It’s a valid question, Sergio. I don’t expect…”

“Stop talking!”

“Sese.”

“Iker.”

“Sergio.”

“Iker!” Sergio pulled away from him, and sat back away from him. He stared into Iker’s eyes. “You are the love of my life. Don’t ask me if I’m sure I want to be with you. Portugal is not so far. The question is irrelevant. Unless…”

“No! No, don’t think that. I never meant to imply that. I’m leaving our home… I’m leaving our club… But I’m not leaving you.”

“Then, why did you ask such a stupid question in the first place? If you’re not leaving me, why would I think of leaving you?”

“It was just a thought…”

“Well, don’t think it again.”

“If I promise not to think it again, will you come back?” Iker held his arms out, and gestured for Sergio to come lay in his arms again.

Sergio lay in his arms, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “How much time do we have?”

“I’m not sure yet. They haven’t finalized plans for my unveiling yet.”

Sergio made a face. “That sounds so wrong. You shouldn’t be having an unveiling.”

Iker sighed. “I know…”

“I’m sorry. I keep making it sad again.”

“It’s always sad, Sese. Let’s just try not to think about it too much. Why don’t you come with me to Portugal? We could have a nice holiday, and…”

“I have to go to Australia with the team tomorrow,” Sergio interjected.

Iker sighed. “Tell them you need to do something in Portugal. Cris is off in Japan.”

Sergio shook his head. “He’s back, just got back today.”

“Is Marcelo going?”

Sergio nodded.

“Let them take care of Australia then.”

Sergio pulled away again to look him in the eye. “Is my captain really suggesting I shirk my duties as vice-captain?”

Iker shook his head, and bit his bottom lip. “Your boyfriend is asking you to shirk your duties as _captain_ , because he doesn’t want to be alone in Portugal,” he said, voice cracking.

Sergio climbed into his lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’ll do anything for you,” he promised, kissing his lips. “I can get out of it. It’s not important.”

“It is important.”

“You’re more important. Plus, someone interrupted my holiday in Sevilla. I deserve another one.”

“I am sorry for that.”

“Shh… Don’t.” He kissed him. “My mama sends her love, by the way.”

“Send her my love as well.”

He kissed him again, nodding. “I’m hungry…”

Iker’s face twisted. “What?”

“Sorry.” He laughed. “I missed dinner coming here.” His stomach growled. “See…”

“I haven’t eaten a thing in days…”

“I’m going to cook for you.” Iker slid back off his lap.

“I have nothing to cook.”

“I’ll shop.”

“I don’t feel like going out.”

“Stay here. _I’ll_ shop.”

“You don’t have to do that. We can order in.”

“How long do I have before I can’t cook for you anymore?” Sergio looked down his nose at Iker.

“Go, shop. I’ll take a shower while you’re gone.”

“And I’ll think about you in the shower while I’m gone.” Sergio winked, and kissed his lips quickly.

Iker shook his head, and rolled his eyes. “Go on.”

Sergio stole a kiss, and ran for the front door. “Be back soon!”

Iker’s entire body slumped against the couch when he heard the door close behind Sergio. It was exhausting to pretend that he didn’t feel like chest was aching and hollow where his heart had been ripped from it. He let his eyes fall closed, contemplating if he had enough energy or drive to actually walk to the shower.

He had just decided against showering when he heard a knock at the door. “Oh, Sergio! Why are you back? You couldn’t have forgotten anything!” He shouted to him as he walked swiftly to the front door. “If you came back just to kiss me, or something…” He pulled open the door with a half-smile on his face.

It fell as soon as he saw that the man standing there was not Sergio.

“Is it true?” Cristiano demanded.


End file.
